Maybe You Can Too
by Penna-Nellie
Summary: Mittens and Bolt ponder strange feelings for each other that have them floored. Does the other feel the same way? Or are they just losing their minds?
1. Mittens

**Title: **Maybe You Can Too

**Summary: **Mittens and Bolt ponder strange feelings for each other that have them floored. Does the other feel the same way? Or are they just losing their minds?

**Author: **Penna-Nellie (rfr67gal)

**Characters/Pairings: **BoltxMittens (Bolttens^^)

**Warnings/Disclaimers: **Bolt, Mittens and Penny are © to the Walt Disney Company

**Authors Note: **

First time posting up here on Fanfiction. I hope I did everything alright :3

M'kay, I'm done. Enjoy ;P

---------

I had never had these odd thoughts before

Why couldn't I see it?

Every time you come near me, interrupting a nap, pouncing my tail

Eyes twinkling, excitement abound, curious questioning

I give you annoyed glares but,

My heart flutters in my chest

And the scowls that surface, never reach my eyes

Which are already dull with gentle affection

Can't you see it?

As I got to know you after you brutally dragged me around New York

And I watched you experience the world for what it was

We became friends and then,

I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach

Every time you looked at me with such trusting emotions playing in your eyes

I felt my usually hard face, soften

Couldn't you see it?

You found out that you were living a lie

You weren't a superdog

It ripped you apart so badly

You lost hope

You lost everything

And when your heart broke

Mine did too

Could you see it in my eyes?

And when you started the lessons I gave

On the schooling of how to be a dog

You became so happy, so full of life

No longer were you overshadowed by fears and heartbreak

Just joy

And when I saw that,

Your joy became mine

Did you see it?

And when you insisted that _she_ was worth leaving for

That she would never rip your hope apart like I thought she would

That she was _real_

You left me, broken

My heart shattered and my eyes filled.

I couldn't understand why it affected me so badly

It shouldn't have

Was the pain I was feeling.....

Love?

_No._

It couldn't be.

You walked away

I cried

Didn't you see it?

Or maybe we were both blind.


	2. Bolt

I had never felt these strange sensations before

Every time I come close to you

Your silky fur brushing against mine

White to black

Your tail looping securely around me with a rusty purr

I feel a bolt of odd shivers wrack my spine

And electricity is zapped to my very core

When you flutter those long eyelashes

Against your emerald eyes

Do you feel it too?

I knew I needed to save you when the humans took you away

You needed a hero and I had to do for now

It wasn't anything very personal

Just had to save you then rescue Penny

But then, when Rhino had the others distracted

And I slipped into the cold, unforgiving prison,

I saw you shivering. Helpless. Scared.

_Alone._

_It was then I felt we weren't so different after all._

When I called your name out, you stiffened and

When you turned 'round I saw surprise, disbelief

But most of all, I saw admiration

And the look we shared clouded up my head

Didn't you feel it too?

And in that Las Vegas alley you returned the favour,

I was attacked by those large dogs

Because I thought I could handle them

I thought I was a super hero

But I was not

My collar was torn off, bruising my neck

Choking my soul

I was left bleeding, shattered, _alone_

Until you came

Instead of sneering, or shaking your head, or a chorus of scolding

You found me and cried out

I heard you faintly, begging for me to stay awake

Not to die on you

_I couldn't die on you_

_  
_

But I wasn't concerned about you at the time

I heard _Penny. _

_My Penny_

I painfully stood and hobbled towards her voice,

As you followed close behind objecting my destination

_And then, I found out that it was all a lie_

_All a lie._

_  
_

I fell to the cement again, hoping, praying that it wasn't true.

You sat by my side

_"I'm sorry you had to see that Bolt. I'm so sorry"_

You were tentative, but you managed to wrap your thin arms around my neck

And your small tongue worked at my fresh wounds

As you whispered comfort in your soft, soothing voice

I didn't want to cry, I wanted to prove to myself that this simply could not be

That I was more than nothing

But in your embrace

I felt no judging,

Only comfort

I felt safe

Like when Penny was there

Only more

And it was only when I realized how good you made me feel,

The security your touch gave me, the shy love that it held,

That I began to cry

Was that feeling real?

Is it?

Or am I just falling into insanity?

_~End~_


End file.
